<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you are mine by MavenMorozova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758062">you are mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova'>MavenMorozova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Coruscant, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Deepthroating, Dreams, Dreamsharing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender-neutral Reader, Kissing, Love, M/M, Not Underage, One Shot, Oral Sex, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Reader (Star Wars), Smut, Tatooine, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), no y/n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin looks beautiful when he sleeps. He's radiating happiness, and you decide to join him in his dreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader/Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you are mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakincanchokemethanks/gifts">anakincanchokemethanks</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="https://anakinswhore.tumblr.com/">julia</a>'s birthday! happy birthday my friend!! i'm sorry i'm a little late.</p><p>i wanted to attempt smut with a gender-neutral reader since i feel like reader inserts are usually quite gendered. and as I'm having a gender crisis myself...this came out of it, i guess? so apologies that all the pleasure-giving is focused on anakin and not the reader, but we all do want to please him, right? ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anakin’s smile was warm as you knelt beside him, though he did not know you were there. At this late hour, he was fast asleep, head turned to the side and padawan braid spread across his pillow. The haircut he was forced to sport wasn’t the </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> attractive thing he could have had, but he had to make due, and so did you. All the padawans did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, you knew, it would soon be over, and you would become true Jedi knights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Coruscant’s summer was coming to an end, and as the days began to bleed into the crispness of fall, Anakin’s hair had grown longer, rugged at its edges. He’d be forced to shave it again soon, but for now, you could admire it like this, on the fringe of possibility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was beautiful right now, chest rising and falling, that stupid smile on his angled face. He must have been having a pleasant dream, you thought, and you wanted to experience it with him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is it possible?</span>
  </em>
  <span> you wondered, rising to your feet from beside the bed and creeping around it to lay beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a moment ago you had stepped from the bathroom with water glass in hand to see him peacefully in slumber, knelt at his side to kiss his cheek, and now you were finally going back to sleep. The thought, the simple routine, was calming, a gentle reminder of everything that you and Anakin were able to steal from each other without the Council or your masters knowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You settled into the bed with a sigh, wrapping the comforter around your body and pulling yourself to Anakin. Seemingly sensing your presence, he turned, arms reaching over you in an unconscious embrace. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, your mind whispered, heart aching for him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let me in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, feeling acutely the warmness of Anakin’s muscles against your skin and his legs tangling with yours, you felt yourself fall into a haze, seeing the lights of Coruscant’s midnight traffic blur into streaks of orange and yellow as your eyelids became heavy and your breathing slowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as you fell under the horizon of sleep, Anakin’s mind opened for you, and you gladly stepped into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a pleasant dream, as you had expected. Anakin’s back was to you as you slipped into it, but there was no clothing upon it. You smiled gratefully for that, seeing his muscles rippling with a slight sheen of sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you couldn’t recognize this place. It was dry, sandy, with only a few craggy rocks scattered across the landscape and larger caves in the distance. On the horizon, two suns set in the orange sky, one lower than the other, almost lovers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is this place?” you asked Anakin, wondering if he’d hear you. Wondering if in this dreamscape, you were even corporeal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But to your surprise, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>respond. “Tatooine,” was the smooth word that slipped out in his rich voice, that voice that had never failed to captivate you, the voice that so obviously was toned in the accent of the Outer Rim. Now, you understood where that had come from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful,” you murmured, and it wasn’t a lie. The warm colors of the planet pulled to you, so different from the stark cityscape of Coruscant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin turned to you finally, his beautiful face twisted in a slight grimace. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>sandy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, you laughed, knowing how much he hated sand. “Well, alright,” you agreed. “That’s true. But it’s still beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin shrugged. “Not as much as you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t help the heat that crept to your face as he spoke and stepped closer. “Anakin, I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” he whispered, eyes suddenly lidded heavily and staring intently at you, only at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around you, the world shifted, the sands of Tatooine shifting to something completely different—it was darker here, and there was a bed, large and soft and surrounded by lightly flowing curtains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is this?” you whispered, breath quickening as Anakin captured your lips, hands suddenly all over you, trailing from your chest to your sides and down to your thighs. There was a comfort in the firm press of them, and you felt yourself burn at his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made it up,” Anakin replied, pulling away from you to speak and giving you a little wink. Something in his eyes, though, was just a little...</span>
  <em>
    <span>almost.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Not quite matching up to the rest of his confidence. “Do you like it?” His voice quivered, almost imperceptibly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed, pulling him onto the bed and crawling on top of him, running your hands over his shoulders with a sigh. “Oh, Anakin. Of course I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You kissed him then, pleased when he let out a low moan. You could feel him hardening against you, and you smirked. “Let me take care of that for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s eyes widened as you drew away from his face, hands fumbling at the edge of his pants and undoing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, his cock was before you, red and pulsing with a drop of precum leaking from its tip. Slowly, you leaned toward him, tongue gently licking it away. Underneath you, Anakin shivered. “Why are you so gentle tonight, my love?” he asked. “You’re not normally this way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave him another tantalizing lick and Anakin threw his head back, breathing laced with a moan. “You’re killing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, you shrugged. “I wanted to try something different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only grunted in response, and you continued in your task, finally taking his cock into your mouth fully, pushing him into your throat as far as you could. You felt yourself begin to panic when your gag reflex set in, but Anakin groaned as your throat pulsed around him, and so you steeled yourself instead of pulling away, drawing your tongue in an ensconcing stroke along his shaft. It was worth it to see Anakin’s gorgeous face stretch itself into a beautiful pout as his mouth parted, little moans escaping him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh—that’s so good,” he panted, hands clenching into fists when you began to bob up and down along the length of him, lips caressing his cock. You took his hands in yours, entwining your fingers as he bucked into your mouth and you took it fully. This was intimacy beyond anything you had experienced in the real world, and half of you wondered that if this dream was just that...a dream. If you’d remember any of it in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You began to move even faster as you felt him pulse within your mouth, your own body still tightly burning at the sight of him nearly ruined before you. It was true, what he had said—the blow jobs you gave him were usually fast, or at least only for a short period of time before he’d wait to come inside of you. But this...this was everything beyond that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was torturous for him, and you loved watching him reach that precipice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m almost there,” Anakin finally panted, sweating against your touch. His body writhed in its approaching orgasm, and you could feel your own pleasure mounting from the sight. You’d need to come soon too, after all of this. But for now, all you cared about was Anakin. “Oh, my love, I’m almost—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a long moan and shouted your name as he tightened within you and then finally reached release, hips pressing into your face sharply. You felt, then, his seed spilling into your mouth, tangy and unique, as usual, and gladly, you swallowed it all, every single drop as you tightened your lips around his shaft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t get enough of him as his brows strained and the beautiful pout of his lips opened in a little ‘o.’ He was amazing. He was gorgeous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, you pulled away, licking your lips slowly as you looked up at him again. “How was I, Master Skywalker?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Anakin’s eyes flared, and you smirked. You knew he loved it when you called him that. “You did wonderfully, my love. I think I have to reward you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his words, a flare of heat ran down your body, igniting you to further arousal. “Thank you, Master Skywalker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked, and you felt those hands coming to caress your neck and back, pulling you beside him on the bed. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” you whispered. “I thank the Force every day that you exist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As do I,” Anakin murmured, those plush, pink lips nipping at your earlobe and traveling down your neck and jaw. “You are mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you, mine.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed! comments are as always much appreciated. &lt;3 rebloggable tumblr version is <a href="https://lokiharlot.tumblr.com/post/644379647759597568/you-are-mine">here!</a></p><p>(and a very happy belated birthday to you julia!!)</p><p>(p.s. all future inserts will be under my new pseud for reader inserts: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/lokiharlot">lokiharlot</a>)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>